Black and White
by DameNeko
Summary: Utena breaks through into the Floating Castle, and meets Dios. Rated for hints at sexual topics.


Black & White

A/N: Characters in this story belong to the creators of Shoujo Kakumei Utena. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor high school girl with a crazy obsession. This is my own messed up take on a possible ending for the series; despite the weirdness of it, I'm proud of it. Please don't reproduce without my permission.

_The way it was…_  
Darkness within darkness. Hell beyond hell. The savior, folded up within the tiniest particle of his existence, and forced to kneel before the Devil.  
_The way it is…_  
The shell is breaking. It is crumbling to dust, and spreading out. It is the particles of dust that dance across the light on the rippling pond. It is the beginning. It is the ending.  
It is nothing.  
It is everything. Take your place on stage, child, because if you don't you'll be left in the audience. Quiet, bound to your chair with chains, the thorns of roses pricking your flesh. Until you bleed.  
_The way it will be…_

It  
Will  
Be…

She came to me suddenly. She burst up through the walls of the crumbling castle. So beautiful, so terrible. Her hair, her lips, the colors of roses. Her skin…her smooth, smooth skin, the color of a marble head stone.  
Her thin arms flung around me, and we tumbled off my prison throne.  
I blinked in surprise, for she was swathed in the garments of a bride. A white dress, frothy with lace, the dress spilling around her in all directions. The diaphanous veil laying over her vibrant pink strands of hair, which spilled over her shoulders…  
…like blood.  
We crashed against the wall, but I felt no pain. My body supported hers, so she felt none either.  
My beautiful child…you should never have known such sin.  
She glanced curiously at my shadowed face, for I feared to let her look upon me. Her eyes…blue, and innocent, and clear, and wistful, and so full of emotion a thousand people, a million, could not have bourn the weight of her soul alone.  
Her lips were murmuring nonsense words now. Her hands were stretching outward, reaching for me. The cool fingers touched my face, slipping back to twine in the strands of my hair.  
So…  
Beautiful.  
She applied pressure, her body leaning heavily against mine, delicately pulling my face out of the shadows into the light. And she gasped to look upon me. Pinkish coloring rose to her cheek, her eyes traveling over the lines of my face…traveling…traveling…  
…lower…  
Her arms slid around my waist again and she held her narrow, angular body against mine.  
I concentrated on breathing.  
She was whispering now. Whispering my name, over and over, and over, until I felt I would become dizzy. I rose a gloved finger and lay it tenderly across her lips…  
…her lips…  
She stared at me with the unashamed attitude of a child. She was speaking again, and for the first time I paid attention to what she was saying. "…me, Dios, Dios, Dios. Oh…please, kiss me. Just for this one moment, kiss me, and kiss me, and hold me and…"  
I pressed my finger harder against her lips to silence her, and moved my hands to gently hold her face…  
…her face…  
How could you say no to such a face? To such a face, still so beautiful and innocent. After all that she had seen, all that she had known, all that she had done…  
…all that she would do.  
Our lips touched. Her body spasmed as her limbs wrapped around my shoulders, around my legs, around and around and… Our lips broke apart. She breathed deeply, and I felt each shuddering breath as her heart beat against mine.  
"Dios….Dios, Dios….I…love…I love….I love you? Yes. Dios, Dios…I love you."  
I shook my head, and remained silent.   
She continued on. "It has always been you, hasn't it? Who first helped me back in the coffin. Who led me through school, who led me to Ohtori Academy. Who never abandoned me, even when I was left rocking in the arms of the Devil and the Devil's minion. Who never left, while I fought to protect the people I loved…"  
…the people she loved…  
Wakaba.  
Anshii.  
Others too? Did she fight for Juri, for Miki? For Shiori, for Kozue? Both halves of one whole…  
…black and white…  
"I fought for you….with you…in your name…"  
She protected me?  
"It's you…that I need. That I want. That I…love. I love Dios? I love God? Yes. Better to love the God than the Devil."  
I smiled, and she smiled. And she pressed closer to me, until I felt as if we were any closer, we would become part of the same body. Then she whispered all the things that the devil had done to her into my ear.  
And asked me to repeat the process.  
And I smiled, and I obeyed, for what else could I do?  
She was the Prince, and I was God, and what God can say no to a Prince?  
No, not when the terms are spelled out so clearly.  
…to love, is to obey  
…to obey, is to be free  
…to be free, is to die  
And so I, her love, her God, her everything, would obey her to love her. Would set her free. And would lead her to her death.  
Entertaining, isn't it?  
How the God can play the Devil.  
Yes.  
It all really is  
_BLACK_  
An eternity for the damned. An eternity to stare at a beautiful flushed face. An eternity to listen to breathing.  
An eternity to die. You wouldn't really think it would end like this. The God betraying the most precious child, after a simple request  
_AND_  
How can you really live, though? You have to love and obey, and…live on…and die on…and…and…  
"Dios, Dios…oh…I love you so much…never, ever any other. Dios, Love, Love, Dios…"  
_WHITE_  
"As you wish, Utena."

Ending note: No, I'm not a rabid DiosxUtena fan. I just had that idea, and decided to write it out. Please let me know what you think! ^^ 


End file.
